


i can breathe (when i'm with you)

by pxnnywise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnnywise/pseuds/pxnnywise
Summary: in which eddie decides to meet the trashmouth in the middle of the night. (they are 17 in this)





	i can breathe (when i'm with you)

Eddie always hated this fucking path. Not only was it small and narrow, and there was probably a shit load of poison ivy, it was also creepy. It made Eddie feel like there was something else in the woods surrounding the path. 

He picked up the pace. Normally he would’ve just biked the regular way, but Richie said he needed to take the path because it was faster. 

-

“Please Eds, you can’t be late for this.”

Eddie grumbled, tossing his head to the side. 

“Fuck you, Richie.”

Richie’s face beamed.

“Yes, you’re the best!” He picked Eddie up and squeezed him real tight, poking his rib cage into the other’s.

“Put me fucking down!” Eddie tried to wiggle out of the taller boy’s grasp.

Richie’s glasses fell back on his face from where they had ridden up during the hug. Eddie was brushing his now crumpled shirt off with a pout on his face.

“What the fuck Richie? My shirts all wrinkled!” 

But Richie was already walking backward, his backpack barely hanging on to one shoulder as he grinned towards Eddie

“See you tonight!”

He shouted and he was gone.

-

“Fuck you, Richie.” Eddie said as he contemplated why he agreed to come in the first place.

He would never admit it, but it was unspoken knowledge that Eddie would always follow Richie and his dumb plans. It was practically a routine between them.

Richie would purpose something - almost always without detail - and Eddie would say no right away. Richie would beg and give him soft eyes. 

Eddie would argue that the idea was dangerous. Richie would call him dumb nicknames for the rest of the day until Eddie agreed. 

Eddie would tell Richie to fuck off, but only because he knew Richie would never leave. They were good for each other, Eddie keeping Richie out of total and utter chaos, and Richie encouraging Eddie of the toxicity of his mother’s roof. 

Eddie’s mom would have an aneurysm if she knew what he was doing right now. Sneaking out at 11:45 at night to bike down a suspicious path to meet a trashmouth boy at a hill. A hill that has grass that Eddie is allergic to. But what isn’t he allergic to? 

The sound of pebbles crunched as he saw the final stretch coming up. Richie better have a million dollars waiting at the meeting spot because he was fucking cold and definitely scared of the dark, but no one was ever going to know that. 

-

It was the first night of summer. The Losers had already celebrated right after the bell rang. 

They dumped their schoolwork in a trash bin, Richie and Bev smoked celebratory cigarettes (even Bill tried one, but he didn’t like it) and they finished the night off by going to see a cinema at the Aladdin. 

The night should’ve ended there (sleepover at the barrens was the plan for tomorrow night). But of course Richie Tozier had other plans. Convincing Eddie to sneak out without the other Losers because he had something awesome to show him.

-

Eddie kicked the stand from under his bike, resting it against a tree.

“This better be awesome, Trashmouth.”

The hill was pretty steep and he couldn’t see Richie until he got about halfway up, but when he saw him Richie’s face broke into a toothy smile.  
“Eddie Spaghetti!” 

Eddie reached the top of the hill with the roll of his eyes.

“Oh shut up, Rich.”

Richie just brought him in for a rough nuzzle on the top of his head and Eddie repeated his signature squirm out of Tozier grasp.

“Stop, stop!”

Richie sighed with his whole body, clutching his heart as if he’d just been shot.

“Eddie my love, how you hurt me so. All-day I longed for your sweet face, but alas..” He looked dramatically in the distance.

Eddie rolled his eyes with a hidden smile “Yeah yeah.”

He’d never admit to liking Richie’s dumb little bits.

“Just fucking tell me why you brought me here!” It wasn’t harsh, it was simple bickering. 

“Ah my Spaghetti Head, come with me.” Richie grabbed the smaller boy’s hand in his. 

“Richie!” Eddie tried to say something (he always did) but he just sputtered. 

Eddie’s face was tinted red as Richie pulled him up another section of the hill.  
“How much longer?” Eddie whined.

“I’m cold.”

Richie tugged him a little harder, pulling him up the final step. 

“Check it out,” Richie said, his voice calm but laced with pride.

Eddie’s eyes widened, completely forgetting about how he was hand in hand with the trashmouth. It was an outlook on Derry. They could see the whole town from the top of this hill. It was lit up not too bright, honestly kind of dim, but there was life in that shitty town, you could see it. 

“Wow.” Eddie breathed softly.

Richie turned to look at Eddie, studying his freckles, looking at his face up and down as the other boy stared with wide eyes at the view.

“I know right!” Richie’s voice regained it’s natural almost scratchy, bubbly tone.

Richie moved to walk closer to the view, and only then did Eddie realize they weren’t holding hands anymore. His chest hurt a little.

“Come on Eds, you move like your mom after I fucked her!” 

“Shut the fuck up Richie! And don’t fucking call me Eds!” He followed after him.

They walked a little more and ended up at the edge, both boys sitting down in the grass staring at the town in front of them. 

They had been bickering as usual, discussing the recent video games, if Ben was ever going to actually make a move on Beverly, until they fell until comfortable silence. 

Eddie stared, looking at the town with the feeling like he could breathe. Like he would never need his inhaler if he could just sit there forever with Richie by his side staring at a view of a shitty town. 

He never felt like he could breathe. There was always some sickness to worry about, or some kid pushing him in the halls. He didn’t feel worry right now. He didn’t feel afraid of the dark.

“I’m gonna get out of here one day.”

Eddie was startled by the interruption of silence. He turned to look at Richie he was gazing aimlessly. 

“I’m gonna get out of here and do big things, Spaghetti.”

Eddie didn’t know what to say. It happened, but it was rare to see Richie Tozier serious, lost in thought without some stupid smile on his face. His heart always ached when Richie didn’t smile. 

He hadn’t even realized Richie had called him some dumb nickname.

“I wanna get out of here too.”

Richie looked up from the ground with wide eyes to look at Eddie, but Eddie was looking back at the view again.

“I don’t wanna be a doctor. I think I wanna study cars or something.”

Eddie turned to look at Richie who was looking at him with an intensity in his eyes. 

“I think you would be great at studying cars.”

Eddie blushed, turning away again, embarrassed.

Richie sighed and lied down on his back staring up at the stars. 

“I’m obviously gonna become rich and have a big ass house.”

Eddie fell on his back with a thud, joining him.

“You fucking wish trashmouth.”

Their arms both laid on the grass, their pinkies almost touching. 

“Yeah and I’ll have like hot babes all over me.”

Richie nudged his pinky a little closer. 

“Would you uh..really want girls all over you?” Eddie drops his voice.

He wraps his pinky around Richie’s.

“No,” Richie whispers.

Both of them are looking at the sky, pinkies intertwined with pink dusted cheeks.

“I want a short grumpy boy with a fanny pack and asthma.” 

It’s quiet. It’s so god damn quiet, but Richie says it just loud enough for it to register in Eddie’s ears, so his breath can hitch. 

“Richie?”

Richie doesn’t say anything.

Eddie sits up and pulls their hands apart and Richie’s heart practically shatters into a million pieces because he knows he just fucked up so bad, and Eddie’s never gonna talk to him again, and he’s going to think he’s a disgusting trashmouth. 

Eddie crawls onto Richie’s lap as the other boy leans up and grabs his shoulders. Richie’s heart is pumping, and it’s so loud it’s all he can hear. 

Eddie’s looking down, but he’s gripping on to Richie’s shoulder’s hard, kinda squirming in his lap and Richie feels like his skins on fucking fire. 

He’s staring at Eddie’s face, taking in the freckles up close finally, and looking at the way his eyelashes touch his cheeks. 

Eddie looks up into Richie’s eyes that are covered by the ugliest fucking cokebottle glasses.

“Kiss me?”

Richie presses his lips into Eddie’s like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. The fireworks thing is bullshit because at first Eddie kinda misses because he’s never kissed before, and Richie’s big ass glasses keep getting in the fucking way. 

But Richie pulls back and takes off his glasses and practically surges in again, desperate to taste Eddie. He tastes so fucking good, and Eddie breathes in Richie’s sent as his whole body buzzes. Richie knows what he’s doing, and Eddie’s ecstatic. 

Richie kisses along his jaw and slides down his neck, sucking and biting, swiping his tongue on a spot he just bit. Eddie lets out a moan he couldn’t keep in.

Richie pulls back.

“Fuck, Eddie. You’re all I ever wanted.”

Eddie can’t believe Richie actually likes someone as pathetic as him, but he doesn’t care because he pushes his lips back on to Richie’s and slips his tongue in, wanting to taste everything Richie has to offer.

Richie’s leaning on his elbows as Eddie fiddles in his lap and he feels like his mind’s going to explode. 

“Richie.” Eddie moans his name, and Richie can’t take it anymore, he wants Eddie so bad. 

They kiss for longer, Richie pulling up Eddie’s shirt and pressing chaste kisses from his chest to his hip bone. 

Richie pulls away and Eddie breathes for the first time in a while.

Richie has his hand on Eddie’s cheek; the other boy leans into his touch.

“Be mine, Eds.”

“I’m all yours Trashmouth.”

They kiss again, and this time it’s slower because they’re tired and they’re not as hungry as before. 

It doesn’t matter though because they’re each others now after all. 

They can leave this stupid town together. 

Richie pulls Eddie into his arms, Eddie leaning on his chest, trying to burrow into his t-shirt. Richie places a kiss behind Eddie’s ear and they stay like that for a while.

It isn’t until another hour passes do they decide it’s time to go home because Richie definitely won’t be seeing Eddie again if his mother finds out he snuck out in the middle of the night. 

This time Eddie isn’t on the path alone though, they walk their bikes back together, talking about whatever’s on their mind. 

Richie drops Eddie off at his house (from a safe distance of course) and watches him walk up the steps and wave bye. 

He didn’t want Eddie to go, wanted to bring him back to his house and stay up all night kissing and listening to shitty music, but he was okay. 

He knew he would see Eddie tomorrow. 

They were each other’s now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
